balloon_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Balloon Kid
Balloon Kid was a Game Boy game where you play as Alice, a young girl who must save her brother. Story The story of Balloon Kid is that Alice and Jim were making a balloon rainbow and in the process Jim, Alice's younger brother, was carried off by some Balloons. Alice now must fly using two balloons and follow the trail of balloons that Jim leaves behind. You start off in Alice's home town of Pencilvania. Game Modes There are three modes in this game: Single Play, Vs Play, and Balloon Trip. Single Play is the story mode of the game. In Vs Play, one player is Alice and the other is Samm, a rival of Alice. The player who collects the most balloons in 3 rounds wins. Balloon Trip is basically identical to the version in Balloon Fight, except that you cannot get level 3 balloons and they revert to level 1 after one passes the screen. New Features * A new Story Mode, which is also a series first. * There are numerous enemies and bosses, including the original Balloon Birds and Balloon Fish (Now called "Floppy Fish", according to the manual). * Pressing the B button will let you drop your balloons, allowing you to walk on the ground and jump. * New items such as the Heart and the Power-Up Balloon are introduced. Availability Balloon Kid was only available in the U.S. and Europe, on the original Game Boy. The game was re-released on the 3DS Virtual Console. Japan, however, got a color remake for the Game Boy Color called Balloon Fight GB. Balloon Fight GB was also released for the 3DS Virtual Console, but it is Japan exclusive. Credits * Please see Balloon Kid/Credits Trivia * Stages 3 and 5 seem to be based off of the original Balloon Fight, as it takes place on islands and is the only place in the game where you can find Balloon Birds and Clouds. ** Interestingly, this adaptation of Balloon Fight's elements seems to be the basis of Balloon Trip Breeze, since in both games there is rain, which is not present in Balloon Fight, and Balloon Kid seems to have the inspiration for the Rest Islands and the Balloon Breakers that move in predetermined paths. Also, 1-Ups in Balloon Trip Breeze may have been inspired by Balloon Kid as well, as while we don't see an item for it, there are Heart items in other Nintendo Land attractions that give you an extra life and the jingle played when you get an extra life is the "Perfect" Bonus Round jingle, which plays in Balloon Kid after you collect the Heart in the Bonus Round. * This is the first Balloon Fight game where the main character has a real name. The only other game is Tingle's Balloon Fight, and to a lesser extent, Balloon Trip Breeze, where the character is simply the player's Mii. * There are elements in the game that seem to reference other Nintendo games, especially other Nintendo R&D1 titles. For example, stage two's music has similarities to the music in the forest-themed final stage of Gumshoe (incidentally, another US-exclusive game as well). There's even an unused enemy in the game which appears to be an Eggplant Man from Wrecking Crew. * Some of the sound effects and music from Balloon Kid were later used in the Game Boy Camera, most notably the second boss theme. Levels * Pencilvania (City) * Forest * Sea A * Whale * Sea B * Northern Sea * Cave * Secret Base Glitches Double Jump While jumping, while you are still ascending, you can momentarily release and then hold the jump button again, causing a slight stutter in your movement. It doesn't seem that this can increase your jump height. Gallery ScreenShotBK.jpeg Balloonkid characters.jpeg SammArtwork.png Alice.jpg BK_Cartridge_Front.jpg|Cartridge (UK Version) BKManualCover.jpg BKManual1.jpg BKManual2.jpg BKManual3.jpg BKManual4.jpg BKManual5.jpg BKManual6.jpg BKManual7.jpg BKManualBack.jpg Category:Games Category:Handheld Games